


Serendade - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Arida Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the writing prompt of "serenade me", and decided to go with a little more charm.  </p><p>Turns out Cullen can not only sing, but he plays the violin.  Arida's birthday has arrived, and as usual Vivienne and Josephine took care of everything...except remembering Arida doesn't want to experience another Ball.  Cullen puts a stop to the Orlesian nonsense with some proper music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendade - a writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> Arida Lavellan is not my Inquisitor, but belongs to the person I wrote this for. Go check out their writing!
> 
> As for my own writing, the idea for what I wanted to do with the prompt hit me at 1 am, and I'm too impatient to do any proofreading at 3 am. I'll read this again at some point, but for now enjoy it. 
> 
> Here's the playlist I put together for this fic: https://8tracks.com/chaosfay/an-inquisition-party

Varric looked up from his writing as soon as Cullen sat down across from him, “something I can help you with, Curly?”  
  
A conflicted look passed over his face before defeat settled in.  “You must swear to speak of this to no one.”  
  
“Only if you give me every possible detail.”  Varric immediately had another sheet of paper ready.    
  
Narrowing his eyes, “that includes writing it down.”  
  
Frustrated, but also amused, Varric set his quill down and relaxed back in his chair.  “All right, Curly.  Now out with it.”  
  
“Arida’s birthday is coming up, and before you say anything, no, I don’t want to be the one to set up a big party for her.”  Rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous tic everyone had picked up on, “I want to do something more personal, but I don’t know exactly what I should do.”  
  
“All things considered, you to are quite personal with each other.”  Varric visibly winced as Cullen glared at him.  “What did you have in mind?”  
  
Clearing his throat and trying to relax, and failing, “can you write music?”  
  
“What?  Like songs?  Sure, but Leliana is probably better at it than I am, all things considered.”  
  
“No, absolutely not.  I don’t need her laughing at me any more than she already does.”  
  
“Fair point.  Alright, what kind of music?”  
  
“Sheet music.”  
  
“Beg pardon?”  
  
“I play the violin,” Cullen all but mumbled, looking almost guilty for having divulged such information.  
  
“Bullshit!”  Varric was suddenly conscious of how loud his voice was, and lowered his voice.  “There’s no way you play the violin.  I call bullshit on that one.”  
  
“Can you write sheet music?”  
  
Narrowing his eyes, “no, but I can acquire some.  Unless you can memorize from just listening to someone play a song?”  Varric was chuckling now, doing his best to control his laughter.  “I still don’t believe you can play.”  
  
“I don’t care what you believe, but yes, I can memorize just by hearing a tune.”  He looked almost proud now, and visibly relaxed.  Not just a little, but a lot.    
  
Knowing full well the Commander couldn’t bluff worth shit, “alright, let’s say I believe you.  What did you have in mind?”  
  
“A Dalish song, preferably a love song Arida would likely recognize.  If you can acquire the sheet music or know someone-”  
  
“I believe I may be able to provide you with a suitable song, Commander.”  Solas said as he approached from behind Cullen.  The larger man jumped, “you need not worry, I shall keep your secret.”  Smiling, he place his hand on Cullen’s shoulder, gently pushing his back into his seat.  “I know a great number of Dalish love songs, a few Arida may not even know.  The emotions will come through the music if you play as well as think you do.”  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the two men, “I have to be witness to this.  I’m still finding it difficult picturing Curly with a violin.”  
  
For the next two weeks the three men were absent unless their presence was absolutely required.  Cullen was more than a little thankful Arida wasn’t present; he knew for a fact he’d be found out sooner than later.  Much to Varric’s surprise, and Solas’s pleasure, Cullen turned out to be more than a little talented with the violin.  Solas sang the songs, Varric wrote them down, and Cullen played them beautifully after just a few attempts at capturing the tune.  Finally deciding on what songs he’d play, because knowing Arida she would want him to play more as soon as she discovered he could play, Cullen practiced privately.  
  
Arida arrived four days before her birthday, looking exhausted and wanting nothing more than wanting to take a long bath and sleep.  Sera, Dorian, and Blackwall trailed in behind her, laughing and talking about everything that happened.  For the first two days Arida hid away, sleeping as much as possible.  Cullen did little more than massage sore muscles and keep the bed warm, leaving him mildly frustrated but relieved at the same time.    
  
Vivienne and Josephine, as it turned out, had a large birthday party planned.  Cullen knew full well Arida wanted nothing to do with such a large, and formal, party.  It’d leave her feeling more awkward than usual.  Sadly, he could do nothing but warn her, much to Josephine’s dismay.  Invitations had been sent out weeks ago, and Vivienne had a dress already made for the small woman.  Guests had started arriving, the main hall was being set up for the formal gathering of nobles and other people Arida would be more than happy to kick in the arse if she had the chance to do so.  
  
Cullen didn’t leave her side during the entire event, and likely didn’t seem to have a choice.  Arida’s anxiety were making her clumsier than usual, and the long dress wasn’t helping her at all.  When it came time to eat, a four course meal, she hardly touched her food.  It was her birthday, but the guests seemed more interested in just being able to say they were there.  The Orlesians were doing their usual Game, the only food served was Orlesian or things only Leliana and Josephine could identify, and the music was every step Orlesian.  It wasn’t Arida’s party; she was just a trophy guest as an Orlesian Ball.  
  
Kissing her swiftly with a promise of a quick return, Cullen left the Hall for his own office, climbed the ladder, and returned with the violin.  The case was well worn, inconspicuous, and no one took notice when he returned with it.  Pulling Solas aside, “can you play a drum?  Arida looks ready to fall asleep with boredom, and this music is giving me a headache.”  
  
Smiling, “I can.  Shall we rid ourselves of the noise the Orlesian’s brought?”  Cullen simply nodded as he followed Solas into his solar, closing the door securely behind them.  They spent nearly half an hour warming up, going through some of the more lively songs Cullen knew from the Free Marches and Fereldan.  Both fully confident they emerged, Cullen lacking his heavy formal coat and gloves, and made their way to the small raised stage the musicians currently occupied.    
  
The abrupt silence brought everyone to a standstill, all attention brought on Cullen and Solas as they all but shoved everyone off the small stage.  Smiling at a very shocked Arida, Cullen immediately began playing a well known Free Marches harvest song.  Those guests from the Free Marches started clapping to the beat, Solas guiding them with his own drumming.  The Marchers set to dancing, removing the confused Orlesians from the dance floor, and laughter erupted from the seats occupied by Sera, Varric, Iron Bull, and Blackwall.    
  
One song flowed into another, and Leliana eventually joined in playing a lute abandoned on the stage by its original player.  Cullen, so lost in the music, failed to notice Arida nearly in tears as he played a Dalish dancing song popular in Fereldan.  Too happy to care she took to the dance floor herself, practically dragging Varric with her.  Her rogue grace and speed kicked in as she moved into the traditional Dalish dance, a few of the guests picking up on the simple steps, they too bringing more and more into the music.  The Orlesians found themselves as gaudy wallflowers as the floor flooded with everyone else.    
  
Vivienne had murder on her face, all her effort to make this perfect (according to her standards) now gone to waste.  Josephine was a mixture of confusion and dismay, but seeing the results she stopped caring.  Dorian had long since joined Iron Bull on the dance floor, Sera watching with Blackwall until he pulled her out to dance to a Fereldan song.  Laughter filled the Hall now, Orlesian’s unable to whisper because of the news, the Game practically lost to them as those present hardly took notice of them, and Arida moving from one guest to another.  
  
Cullen finally called a break at the end of the ninth song, sweat covering his face and long since soaked through his shirt.  Solas was in much the same condition, and looking more than thankful for the break.  Dorian arrived with drinks for the three of them, Leliana still on the stage.  
  
“I had no idea you could play!”  Dorian exclaimed as Cullen nearly drank the entirety of the mean offered him.  “What other secrets are you hiding?”  
  
“They wouldn’t be secrets if I told you, now would they?”  Cullen chuckled as he sat on the in one of the seats on the stage.  
  
“It was a surprise to us all, except perhaps Leliana.”  Solas was more careful with his drinking, as usual.    
  
“Until I heard you playing I had no idea Cullen was a musician.  Had I known I would have asked him to play instead of hiring the musicians Vivienne insisted we have.”  Leliana nodded toward the table currently occupied by the musicians, who oddly enough looked rather happy to be relieved of their duty.  They were getting paid whether they played or not.  
  
“That. Was. Amazing!”  Arida laughed as she wove her way through the thinning crowd..  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling guilty for keeping it such a secret, “I originally planned on playing for you in a more private setting.  Not a party.”  
  
“But why did you tell me you could play?  How long have you been a musician?  Is this a normal thing for warriors?”  Arida spoke quick as a child with too much sugar in them.  
  
Taking another drink before answering, “I’ve been playing since I was thirteen, when I joined the Templars.  It’s not entirely unusual for people to have hobbies.  Mine just happens to be music.”  
  
“You’ll be playing more often now, right?  There’s a few Dalish lullabies you can play that’ll help me fall asleep, and some tavern songs I’ve heard.  The bard at the tavern here can teach you!”  Arida looked absolutely thrilled, and near tears, with joy.  “This is the best birthday gift you could have given me!  Thank you!”  
  
“It’s not over yet.  Solas?”  Cullen set down his now empty cup, thankful he could hold his liquor nearly as well as Iron Bull.  
  
Solas nodded, a knowing grin on his face.  “Which one?”  
  
“Let’s start with number one and work our way through to number five.”  He grinned at Arida, “how about you go eat something?”  Dorian took the hint and gently escorted her back to her seat.  She pouted for a moment, but a look from Cullen, and that smile of his, was all the encouragement she needed.  
  
Leliana recognized the song just a few notes into it, and joined in with the flirtatious Dalish song with the lute.  Young lovers, discovering their first kiss, gentle brushing of hands, exchanged looks, a song that had the younger guests smiling.  A few of the Dalish members of the Inquisition immediately recognized the song, adding their voices to it.  Arida simply sat and listened, food just a memory as she watched Cullen’s fingers and bow, the way his face softened as he gave himself over to the music.  
  
The flirtatious song moved into stolen kisses, secreting away from knowing eyes, thinking themselves clever.  The Dalish members stopped singing, instead moving to the dance floor.  More dancers joined, tentative at first, much like the lovers, but found confidence as they found the beat and followed the steps provided by the elves, including several servants who decided they’d rather enjoy the music than carrying trays of food.  
  
The stolen kisses became more passionate, deeper, as the lovers learned each other.  Secrets shared, clothing removed, finding those places that made the other moan and gasp with pleasure.  The Orlesian guests suddenly found themselves blushing as the emotions of the song came out so clearly, thankful for their masks now more than ever.  Vivienne’s expression softened as she came to accept that Cullen had, indeed, provided the better option for music and dance.  
  
Clothing done away with, the lovers took to exploring the valleys and mountains, plains and forests, with their mouths, hands, and fingers.  Lust overwhelming them as they gave and took in equal measure.  The dancers on the floor became more daring, and a few Orlesians even took to the floor.  Iron Bull and Dorian danced with more grace than any thought they had, and they took to teasing one another as they moved around the floor with the others.  They weren’t the only ones teasing each other.  Several beds may have more than one person in them this night.  
  
The lovers now took to the flesh as one, moving in sync with the other as the sounds of passion filled the air with the smell of lust.  They moved over, under, bringing the name of their lover from their depths and out with every second breath.  More joined on the floor now, bodies hot from a night of dancing and with the heat of the music.    
  
Arida visibly blushed.  These were old songs; she recognized the first two, but these last three were lost to her.  The emotions, the meaning, were immediately felt.  They filled her, and nearly everyone present, with want.  Cullen’s face expressed nearly as much as the music coming from his hands, and she knew immediately what she would be doing to him this night and into morning.  
  
The music reached its crescendo, hard and hot, and slowly came down into worn breaths, bodies weak with the lovemaking.  Slowly it faded away, as lovers fall into one another as they drift into sleep.  Cullen ended the song softly, the applause rich and loud, the crowd thinning as the guests left for their designated rooms, many of which would be shared with another this night.  
  
Cullen moved with Solas back to his solar to put his violin in its case, and cool down.  Both men were sweating, and laughing, when Arida finally found her legs and made her way into the room.    
  
“Cullen. My room. Now.”  
  



End file.
